book_of_mages_the_dark_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
Titles are a more atmospheric feature in Book of Mages: The Dark Times, but one of the coolest things about this game. Earning Titles makes the world seem more alive, as people react differently to your presence, changing dialogue, or even altering entire events. For every Title, a new set of lines from the drunken mages in the Bar when hitting the 'About You' tab will be displayed. There are 33 Titles to earn throughout every game, as they save over files, but not characters. It is impossible to get them all in one run. Upon earning every title, you can skip fights to see any final things you may not have earlier, like losing certain fights for their dialogue, etc. Titles Talented Mage Requirement: Beat your rival in the Young Mage Election. Description: You are the most talented upon all young mages in your clan. You represent your clan in the Young Mage Contest. Rising Star Requirement: Win the Young Mage Contest. Description: You won the Young Mage Contest. You are the rising star. White Robe Requirement: Accept Warner's invitation into the White Robes. Description: You have joined White Robes. You want to overthrow the Great Mage and disband the evil Black Robes. Black Robe Requirement: Deny Warner's invitation, then accept Darkeyes', and join the Black Robes. Description: You have joined the Black Robes. You want power and fame, you don't mind killing some innocent mages or doing some evil deeds. The Fearless Requirement: During the Hawklight mission on the White Robes side, lose to Darktracker. Then, refuse to betray the White Robes, and take the death penalty (Do not worry, as Iceroot will save you). Description: You are not afraid of death. People call you the Fearless Mage. The New Hope Requirement: During the Hawklight mission on the White Robes side, defeat Darktracker and Rootdeath, in the forest. Iceroot will come, but will not need to save you. He will think highly of you, earning the title. Description: Iceroot, a famous White Robe Mage, thinks highly of you. Rumors that you are The Hope of White Robes emerge... Rumors that you will lead White Robes to victory. High Mage of White Robes Requirement: Instantly earned upon the finish of the Hawklight mission after returning to Burnghost. Description: You have done a lot for the White Robes. You are promoted to High Mage. The White Mage Requirement: Win the White Mage Election. This requires you to have perfected the prison rescue mission, otherwise Soundinghorn will win. You CAN challenge and win to become the White Mage should you so choose. Description: You are now known as the White Mage, the leader of the White Robes. Great Mage (White) Requirement: At the Great Sea War's close, decline the challenges of the neutral mages. Description: You were elected as the Great Mage through votes, but there are some neutral mages who think they are more powerful than you, and do not recognize you as the Great Mage. Salesman Requirement: As a Black or White Robe, encounter at least 5 Mages, and recruit at least 1. Description: You have recruited many mages to join your side. You are indeed salesman of the year. High Mage of Black Robes Requirement: Kill Hawklight in anyway possible, with Iceroot as an added bonus, but not required for the title. You CAN cure the poison in you, and still earn the title, as long as Hawklight dies. Description: You have done a lot for the Black Robes. You are promoted to High Mage. The Wanted Requirement: During the Battlebeard's Request mission, lose to Pondanger or Bloodster. Description: The Great Mage has ordered to hunt you down. Both White and Black Robes want to kill you. Black Mage Requirement: Win the Great Sea War, but only if you have not cleansed the poison within you. Corpsedusk will promote you to said title. Description: You are known as the Black Mage, the leader of all Black Robes. Great Mage (Black) Requirement: Your poison must be cleansed, and win the Great Mage Election. Another way is to be leader of Black Robes via betrayal of the original leaders, and lose to the neutral mages. Description: You have become the new Great Mage and the new leader of Black Robes. However many mages not within the Black Robes do not recognize you as the Great Mage. Master of Magic Requirement: Master every Clan Spell and Advanced Magic possible by training with the Magic Master. The spells do NOT need to be maxed out, however. Description: You have mastered all the spells of your clan. You are now known as the Master of Magic in your clan. The Avenger Requirement: Beat your rival in the Young Mage Election. Then earn any ranking in the Young Mage Contest. The assassin who tried to kill you before the contest will return. Challenge him at his clan, and then kill him. Accepting the item he offers will NOT earn you the title. You need to kill him. Description: Everyone knows not to mess with you! Bloodthirsty Requirement: Kill 20 Mages by the end of your adventure. Easiest done at the Great Sea War. Description: You have killed more than 20 mages. You love killing, and you enjoy killing. You are a mage hungry for blood. Thief Requirement: Assist the thieves in both of the thief events. Tell Witchthorn you're a friend. Description: You are a famous thief. Gravedigger Requirement: It is not even needed that you need to accept his first item. Just take the Chaos Desert Orb the second time you encounter him to get the title. Description: You steal from the tombs. You are known as the Grave Digger. Guardian of the Grave Requirements: Defeat the gravedigger both times. Description: You have guarded the graves from thieves. All the dead are grateful to you. Neutral Mage Requirement: In both Secret Mercenary Missions (see The Four 'Parts'), do not help either Robes side. Description: You help neither the Black Robes or the White Robes. You are a true neutral mage. Evil's Nightmare Requirement: In both Secret Mercenary Missions, help the White Robes both times. Description: You have killed many evil mages. You are the evil's nightmare. Mercenary Requirement: In both Secret Mercenary Missions, help the Black Robes both times. Description: You will kill anyone if the price is right. You are now known as the Mercenary. Great Mage Requirement: No matter what side you're on, defeat all the neutral mages that the end of the Great Sea War. Description: You are known as the Great Mage, the leader of all mages. White Robe Traitor Requirement: Lose to Darktracker during the Hawklight mission, and accept to join the Black Robes. Alternatively, wait until the White Mage Election. If you lose to Soundinghorn in the election, you can challenge him. If you lose the challenge as well, you earn this title as well. Description: You have betrayed the White Robes. You are now a Black Robe. Black Robe Spy Requirement: Return to Burnghost. Only if you got the White Robe Traitor title from losing to Darktracker. Description: You betrayed the White Robes. You are a Black Robes Spy. Top Ten Mage Requirement: Make it into the Top Ten within the Book of Mages. Description: You have defeated the countless mages and finally you are one of the Top Ten Mages on Book of Mages! You are respected by many mages. Number One Requirement: Become Number One on the Book of Mages. Description: You are now ranked Number One on the Book of Mages. You are the most powerful mage among them all. The Invincible Requirement: Defeat the Mysterious Hermit, one of the six authors of the Book of Mages. Description: You are Number One on Book of Mages. What's more, you have defeated the mysterious hermit, who appears to be one of the six authors of Book of Mages! You are truly The Invincible! The Punished Requirement: Lose to the Mysterious Hermit. (Sets your BoM back to 99). Description: You are Number One on Book of Mages. However, you offended the mysterious hermit who appears to be the most powerful mage you ever met! He defeated you and somehow resets your rank to 99. Nobody Requirement: Defeat nobody, and earn no titles. Earned at the end of the game. Description: You have done nothing remarkable. You are an ordinary mage. You have no special talent. You are just 1 of a thousand mages. Nobody remembers you. You are a nobody. Hermit Requirement: Refuse the invitation to the Great Sea War as a neutral mage, then lose to Shiverhorror. Description: You prefer lives in the wilderness. Power and fame means nothing to you. Legend Requirement: Refuse the invitation to the Great Sea War, then defeat Shiverhorror. Description: Rumors that you are the most powerful mage in the world, and you have even defeated the Great Mage once, but you have no desire for power of fame and choose to live in the wilderness. Category:General